Strings of fate
by Bound by death
Summary: Kagome centered drabbles. Requests are open.
1. Logan

**_X - men_**

 **Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own anything.

* * *

Thin pale fingers ran through the man's tangled brown locks and the young woman couldn't help but giggle at the purring as she scratched his scalp.

"Shut it, kitten." Logan opened his eyes to glance up at the beautiful woman caressing him, his dark eyes softened at the loving look on the woman's face.

"Not my fault you're purring."

Kagome let out a soft laugh at the glare and leaned down to gently kiss Logan's nose, a fond smile on her rosy lips.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

Kagome swore she could hear the professor laugh in her mind.


	2. Spock

_**Star Trek**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Sadly, I'm still broke.

* * *

The young priestess let her eyes wander to the backside of the Vulcan's nicely shaped butt. A small smirk appeared on her lips as she caught Spock's dark brown eyes and she winked softly, making the man's pointy ears turn green.

Kagome couldn't help but let her hand brush against Spock's buttocks as she made her way back out of the room, loving the green flush that appeared again.

She could feel Uhura's jealous gaze on her back as she passed her, not even bothering to spare the other female a glance.

Spock was after all hers and not Uhura's.


	3. Reiji

**_Diabolik Lovers._**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ;c;

* * *

A soft moan escaped the pale figured female as the man sank his long fangs into her creamy neck. The many years in Feudal area finally turned her into a sadist; it was the only reason why she could love this man.

His long skilful fingers touched her places she never dreamed of; he made her knees into jelly by one look. She loved the way he thirsted after her, the way he would look at her with hunger.

A deep hunger only she could satisfy. Not Kikyo, but her.

This monster tore away her purity and she loved it.


	4. Sesshomaru

_**Inuyasha**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ You get it.

* * *

She could feel his burning gaze on her form as she followed the loud Hanyou. Her friends never noticed anything, not even when she disappeared at night.

The small female shivered at the thought of tonight, of the heated moments that would pass between them, the whispered words.

Kagome couldn't but think of them as star crossed lovers. He was a demon and she a holy priestess. They weren't supposed to be together.

Yet they attracted each other like a moth drawn to a flame.

Kagome knew they couldn't be together. Any children made between them would be hanyou's.

Unacceptable.


	5. Claude

_**Kuroshitsuji**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** _ Nope, Sebby and Spidey aren't mine. ;c;

* * *

Cold golden eyes watched as the female delicately sipped the tea and he lightly pushed up his glasses with a finger, his eyes flashing dangerously. Her body and soul called out to him, he licked his lips as she crossed her legs; the white stocking visible from underneath her fine light blue gown.

Her silky midnight locks had been done in an elegant up do by Hannah, baring her delicate neck for his sight; he could feel the purity pump in her veins and his arousal grew.

She was a butterfly and soon she would be caught in his web.


	6. Naraku

_**Inuyasha**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ ;c;

His touch disgusted her, his kisses burned her. The red eyed devil that lured her away from her friends and family with his filthy lies. The dirty spider had promised her not to hurt her friends, he lied to her.

Shivers went down the young priestess' back as she felt his eyes on her naked form. She was stuck in the spider's web and there were no way out.

Small pale hands cradled her baby belly as she rocked back and forth on the bed, small whimpers escaping her bruised lips.

She hated him, he disgusted her. That cursed spider.


	7. Kurama

_**Yu Yu Hakusho.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ If I owned Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho, Kagome and Kurama would be together.

* * *

Kagome loved roses. The blood red petals reminded her of his gorgeous long locks and the dark green stem had the same colour as his eyes.

Kurama loved Datura's. The white flower reminded him of her milky skin and intoxicating touch.

Kagome loved the smell of the forest. It reminded her of Kurama, that's why she always sleeps in one of his shirts.

Kurama loved the smell of Sakura flowers. It reminded him of Kagome after a shower, that's why he planted a Sakura tree in his garden.

Kagome loved the taste of strawberries.

Kurama loved the taste of Kagome.


	8. Uta

_**Tokyo Ghoul**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Still broke.

* * *

The woman clenched her fists as she felt the knife dig into her skin, ripping off her flesh. Kagome could feel the hunger in her tattooed lover and she closed her blue eyes as she heard the sound of eating.

She was grateful that Uta didn't seem to show interest in eating her eyes, even though it was his favourite snack.

"Mhm.. Kagome – Chan, you taste so sweet."

Uta moaned softly as he licked his bloody fingers, he looked at the bleeding priestess beneath him before carving out another piece of milky flesh.

"My very own snack; little delicious priestess."


	9. Kylo Ren

_**Star Wars: The Force Awakens**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing except for the plot.

* * *

Kagome could feel the darkness in him but she refused to give up on him, there was still goodness left in him – he was still _**Ben**_.

She loved him despite his flaws, despite the hate growing in his soul and that's why she went with him. She would be deemed a traitor in many people's eyes, for once she would be the enemy.

He had changed his name to Kylo Ren and put on a mask, but he would always be her beloved Ben, even though he had chosen to follow in his grandfather's footsteps.

She would be his light.


End file.
